


Assassin Clones

by BlackHunter666



Category: Assassin's Creed, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mostly just sex through, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Smut Fest!, Some Romance too!, There's going to be sex in every chapter!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I admit it, my mind spins up some crazy ideas at times. This is a shameless chance for me to write most smut with characters that wouldn't otherwise have anything to do with each other. Every chapter will contain at least one Clone having sex with an Assassin. Will contain characters from most of the AC series eventually.</p><p>Feel free to leave any pairing suggestions in the comments and I'll see what I can come up with. Please no situation requests, I never do very well with staying inside the limits of prompted locations/situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Echo/Fives/Jacob Frye

Accepting the oil bottle from his twin, Fives sunk to his knees on the thick rug as he pulled the cork free and liberally slicked his fingers. Shuffling forward, he couldn't resist nibbling at the back of Jacob's neck as he rubbed at Jacob's twitching entrance lightly. Listening to his desperate whimpers, Fives smiled faintly and slipped one finger inside, feeling the muscles twitch as Jacob rocked back against him.  
'That it Boss, we'll take care of ya.' Fives rumbled, reaching around with his free hand to grasp Jacob's cock. 'We'll make ya feel so good.'  
'You always do.' Jacob panted, relaxing back into Fives' strength.  
'Yeah, we do.' Fives agreed, working in another finger and prodding at that spot that always produced the best sounds.

Sure enough, Jacob thrust back hard and cried out in pleasure, dropping to his elbows and arching his back as he tried to get Fives to keep hitting that spot. Sinking in a third finger, Fives smirked and looked up at his twin brother, suggesting with a look that he do something to quieten Jacob before anyone came investigating.  
'c'mon, ya gotta work for that relief Boss.' Echo insisted, moving closer and settling in front of Jacob. 'That's it, ya know what I like.'

Getting back up onto his hands, Jacob licked his lips as Echo came in closer, proud erection twitching with every breath. Looking up at Echo through his lashes, Jacob licked from base to tip before swallowing him to the root in one go. Pulling back slowly, pressing his tongue against the sensitive spot about halfway down, Jacob groaned around his mouthful as he felt Fives withdraw his fingers slowly.  
'Oh yeah, that's good.' Echo groaned, curling his fingers into Jacob's hair. 'Ya know what I like.'  
'So tight, relax Jacob.' Fives hissed, hands tight on Jacob's hips as he sunk in slowly.

One look and the brothers started moving in rhythm, one thrusting forward as the other withdrew, rocking Jacob between them and thorough enjoying his muffled noises. It wasn't often that Jacob would agree to this but every so often, he would send his two most trusted Rooks an innocent message and they would show up on the train to blow his mind, among other things. The brothers never had to ask about Jacob's needs, they would always find him naked and waiting for them, eyes closed as he knelt in the barely lit carriage. Usually, a coin toss determined the rest and the evening quickly devolved into mindless sex until Jacob was finally exhausted and sated.

Hitting on an idea, Fives beckoned his twin closer with a flick of his head and whispered his plan into his ear. Getting a nod in response, Fives slid his hands up to grab Jacob's shoulders and rolled them both backwards as Jacob cried out in shock and pleasure.  
'Shhh, ya gonna love this. Just relax, we'll make it all better.' Fives soothed, using his legs to keep Jacob spread wide.  
'Yes…want you.' Jacob panted, reaching down to stroke his cock in time with Fives' steady thrusts. 'More…please.'  
'We give ya more, don't worry.' Echo promised, reaching for the oil and slicking his cock properly. 'We'll give ya so much more.'

Crawling over the entwined lovers, Echo wriggled in between Jacob's thighs and leant down to steal a kiss as Fives stopped thrusting for a moment. Using one hand to guide him, Echo prodded at Jacob's already stretched hole a few times before carefully easing in beside his brother. The squeeze was indescribable, neither brother could thrust properly but they knew Jacob could handle the stretch. They'd done this before, but usually they saved it for the nights when Jacob was especially wound up and in need of serious relief.

Clawing at Echo's back as the brothers found a gentle rhythm that worked for them, Jacob muffled his cries in Echo's shoulder and let them use him as they saw fit. He needed this, needed to feel safe and cherished by someone other than his sister.  
'So close…gonna…' Jacob gasped, lapping at the teeth marks he'd left in Echo's shoulder.  
'Cum for us Jacob.' Fives groaned, nipping his ear lightly.  
'We've got ya.' Echo added, adjusting his position a little to give Jacob the final push he needed.

No one was sure who came first, all they really could be sure of was the mingling of voices and the slick warmth of cum spreading between them. Panting heavily, Echo withdrew and slumped to the floor as Fives gently eased out and rolled Jacob off him. Half sitting up, Fives smiled faintly as he watched Jacob sleeping, his enviable stamina finally at an end.  
'We'd better put him to bed so Evie don't get wise.' Echo groaned, getting to his feet slowly.  
'If she ain't already.' Fives nodded, reaching for his trousers and pulling them on.

Cleaning Jacob up and getting him into his nightwear, the brothers carefully picked him up and made him comfortable on the chaise lounge he used as a bed. Covering him with a blanket, they blew out the lamps and left him to recover in peace. They didn't exactly like leaving him but it was the best for everyone.


	2. Ponds/Wolffe/Chopper/Edward Kenway

Drunk, definitely drunk…well at least that was the excuse Edward came up with for his current situation. Not that he was complaining of course, there was nothing like a good fuck to relieve any post-battle adrenaline. He just hadn't quite expected to be the one sprawled on his back on the chart table in his cabin as three of his crew members showed him a totally new level of pleasure. Usually he was the one giving pleasure but this was a nice change.

Groaning in pleasure around the cock in his mouth, Edward stopped thinking and just went with the flow of the evening. They'd already made a royal mess of his cot and the floor so they had moved up to the table for round three. Right now he was blissfully sucking on Ponds' cock as Chopper rode him hard and Wolffe absolutely pounded his ass. They all had bloody scratches on their backs, left by multiple hands over the last couple of hours.

Chuckling at the blissful look on Edward's face, Ponds dug his nails into Edward's shoulders a little more and rolled his hips again. He still couldn't believe how easily Edward had given up control to them, surrendering to them as soon as the last of their clothing was tossed aside and letting them do whatever they wanted with him.  
'oh yeah, swallow it all Edward.' Ponds purred, thrusting deeper and watching for any signs of trouble. 'fuck, so good.'

Hissing through his teeth as Edward wrapped one hand around his dick, Chopper found the perfect angle and ground down repeatedly, panting heavily as he skirted the edge of his release. Rolling his hips, Chopper came with a harsh cry, adding to the mess already smeared on Edward's skin.  
'I'm done.' Chopper panted, slumping forward to rest on Edward lightly. 'fuck, I'm beat.'

Waiting for Chopper to roll clear and smirking when he fell off the table, Wolffe hoisted Edward's legs onto his shoulders and leant over him, adding to the sensation as he chased his release. Flicking his gaze to Ponds when the younger man swore through his release, Wolffe grabbed Edward's wrists and bucked into him as hard as he could. He was so close, any second now he would feel that exquisite rush.  
'fuck…oh…gonna…' Edward gasped, bucking and writhing under him.

Gasping as Edward clenched down on him, Wolffe tripped over the edge and moaned low as he came with his Captain. Lowering Edward's legs and stumbling back, he collapsed into a chair nearby with a contented groan.  
'gotta do this again some time.' Edward suggested, half sitting up with a groan. 'not for a while though. You three really know how to make a man ache perfectly.'  
'all ya gotta do is ask.' Chopper replied, content to stay right where he was.  
'mind if we stay for a little while?' Ponds asked, seriously unsteady on his feet.  
'only if ya help me to me cot.' Edward agreed, shuffling to the edge of the table.  
'I got ya.' Wolffe nodded, getting up carefully and wrapping one arm around Edward's back.

Padding over to his rumpled cot, Edward pulled the sheet off and flopped onto the bare mattress, muscles he'd forgotten he had aching with every slight movement. Yawning wide, he pulled his pillow closer and let his eyes drift closed peacefully. The last thing he saw was his three fuck-mates settling on the floor in a pile.


	3. Dogma/Bartolomeo D'Alviano

Admiring the young man that had come to him with an unusual request, Bartolomeo finished his wine and stood, reaching out to rest one hand on the younger man's shoulder. He was used to his men coming to him for help with various things but this was the first time one had come to him for help with such an awkward problem. It wasn't that he didn't want to help; he had no issue with breaking that particular law. He was just concerned for the young man in front of him.

Young and mostly unharmed, Dogma Santorini had only joined the mercenari last summer and already sported a wide, V shaped scar on his face but otherwise he'd survived his first year without too much help or a lengthy imprisonment. At just 19, he was far younger than most of the men under Bartolomeo's command but he was fierce on the battlefields and quickly earning respect from the much older men around him.  
'y-you do not h-have to h-help if you w-would p-prefer.' Dogma uttered, looking away as he flushed with embarrassment. 'Filippo suggested that I trust you with this.'  
'Filippo? Surprising, I suspected Renato or Vincenzio.' Bartolomeo remarked, wondering just how Filippo found out about this secret. 'Never mind, what matters is that you know.'  
'w-will you help me, B-Bartolomeo?' Dogma asked, fiddling with the blue stone pendant he always wore. 'I c-can ask someone e-else if this m-makes you uncomfortable.'

Trying not to think about how innocent Dogma looked with that fine flush across his face as he stammered over his words, Bartolomeo gently squeezed his shoulder as he smiled. The boy was so young and fine-boned, barely half the size of most mercenari and at best guess only a third of Bartolomeo's size and yet here he was, asking to be taught something illegal in a hushed, stammering voice.  
'Are you afraid, Dogma?' Bartolomeo asked gently, trying not to intimidate Dogma further.  
'No, just n-nervous.' Dogma replied, lifting his gaze slowly. 'I have never…'  
'And yet you come to me with this. Most men start with someone close to their own size.' Bartolomeo nodded, giving Dogma another chance to back out.  
'I already trust you with my life. I feel I can trust you with this as well.' Dogma nodded, still hushed but slowly growing more confident with his desires. 'There is no one else I trust so easily, Bartolomeo. Not with this.'  
'Very well. If you are certain.' Bartolomeo agreed, already planning how to proceed.  
'I am. I want this with you. Just…please be gentle.' Dogma insisted, face going bright red again.  
'Relax, I will take good care of you Dogma.' Bartolomeo promised, lightly running his thumb along Dogma's jaw line. 'I will be gentle, I promise.'

Turning and pouring Dogma a drink, Bartolomeo handed him the glass and gently guided the timid young man towards the large bed in the corner. Bartolomeo knew it would be so easy to mess this up and ruin the experience for Dogma. He would have to talk the younger man through every step and make sure he was comfortable before moving on.  
'Have a drink, get comfortable and relax. I need to go fetch one important thing before we start. I will be quick.' he guided, lightly running his fingers through Dogma's hair. 'Get undressed to a level you feel comfortable with.'  
'I think I understand.' Dogma nodded, sipping at his wine as he settled on the edge of the bed.  
'Bene, I will return shortly. No one will disturb you, they know better than to enter my room without my permission.' Bartolomeo smiled, trying his best to stay calm and confident as he left the room.

Sipping his wine as he considered Bartolomeo's words, Dogma set his glass aside safely and started by removing his boots. Pulling them free, he set them off to the side and set his vambraces and leather armour beside his boots. Slipping off his heavy tunic, he folded it neatly and set it down atop his armour then draped his sword belt and favoured blade on the very top. Finally, he slipped off his cap and dropped it over his boots as he scrubbed one hand through his hair to tidy the curls.

Loosening the laces at the neck of his shirt, Dogma picked up his wine again and shuffled further onto the bed as he tried to relax. He was nervous, there was no denying that but he also hoped that he had made the right choice in trusting Bartolomeo. He wanted answers about why he felt the way he did and right now, Bartolomeo seemed the most likely person to have those answers.

Jumping slightly when the door opened, Dogma smiled shyly as Bartolomeo stepped inside and closed the door with a soft thud. Draining his glass and leaning over to set it on the table, he watched the bigger man coming towards him and wished that his hands would stop shaking.  
'More wine?' Bartolomeo asked, setting a small pottery vessel on the table beside the bed.  
'Are you t-trying to get me drunk?' Dogma asked, flushing under Bartolomeo's scrutiny.  
'No, merely making sure you relax.' Bartolomeo shrugged, refilling Dogma's glass before picking up his own and settling on the edge of the bed. 'You have nothing to fear from me, Dogma.'  
'I know that. I just…this is a b-big moment.' Dogma nodded, sipping his wine in an attempt to calm down.  
'The first time is always intimidating.' Bartolomeo agreed, tugging off his gloves and tossing them towards his desk in the opposite corner.

Swallowing quickly, Dogma set his glass aside again as he shuffled closer to Bartolomeo. Reaching up with trembling hands, he tugged at the ties holding Bartolomeo's collar secure and tentatively slipped the lace ruff away. Letting Bartolomeo take it from his hands, he bit his lip as he went back to parting the worn linen so he could trace his fingers over aged skin unimpeded.  
'There you go, we will take this at your pace.' Bartolomeo praised, dropping his collar and reaching out to run his fingers through Dogma's hair. 'We have all the time in the world.'  
'Let me see you?' Dogma requested, voice growing steadier as he trailed his knuckles over one rough cheek.  
'Anything for you.' Bartolomeo agreed, gaze softening as he eased to his feet again.

Leaning back on his hands, Dogma watched silently as Bartolomeo unbuckled his sword belt and set the mighty Bianca safely on the table before loosening his boots and slipping them off. Right before Dogma's stunned eyes, Bartolomeo unbuttoned his thick leather armour and hung it over his chair before loosening his tunic and pulling it off. Turning around slowly, he finished tugging at the ties holding his chemise closed and tugged it off, letting the greyed linen drop to the floor as he stepped back towards the bed.  
'Oh.' Dogma breathed, letting his gaze sweep hardened muscles and scarred skin covered with thick, coarse hair.  
'You do not need to hold back, Dogma.' Bartolomeo coaxed, reaching out to run his fingers through Dogma's hair again. 'This is a chance for you to learn everything you want to know.'

Sitting up and leaning into the heavy hand stroking his hair, Dogma shivered in desire and trepidation as he ran one hand along Bartolomeo's arm slowly. Licking his lips slowly, he sighed softly as he continued tracing his fingertips around Bartolomeo's bulging biceps and shoulders.  
'Will you let me kiss you?' Bartolomeo asked, shuffling over a little so Dogma could reach easier.  
'Si, per favore.' Dogma nodded, leaning closer and tipping his head back a little.

Gently curling one hand through Dogma's thick hair, Bartolomeo braced his free hand on the bed and leant in to press a soft kiss to chapped lips. Moaning softly in encouragement, he smiled into the kiss as Dogma gripped at his side and squeezed firmly. The youngster was so sweet in his innocence, whimpering softly into the kiss.  
'That was wonderful. Let me take care of you.' he coaxed, sliding his hand down Dogma's back and under his thin shirt. 'I will never hurt you.'  
'I trust you.' Dogma panted, leaning back a little and pulling off his shirt.  
'Such a beauty.' Bartolomeo praised, guiding Dogma to settle back on the bed.

Remembering his promise to be gentle, Bartolomeo skimmed one hand over Dogma's ribs as he pressed another tender kiss to those sweet lips. Cock twitching at the groan from Dogma, he allowed the kiss to deepen and chuckled softly as Dogma bought one hand up to card through his short hair. Such innocence willingly surrendering to him, giving in to the desire coiling through his body as their tongues danced slowly.  
'Please…' Dogma breathed, dark eyes sliding closed as he gave in to his lust.  
'Everything for you.' Bartolomeo soothed, drawing back slowly. 'Relax, I will keep you safe. I will take care of you always.'

Pressing a series of lingering kisses to Dogma's neck and chest, Bartolomeo sought to keep him thoroughly distracted as he dragged one hand down to run along the waistband of his breeches. Listening to his sweet moans and gasps, he risked a quick stroke over Dogma's rising cock and moaned softly at the size of it. Drawing out the moment, he lapped and suckled at Dogma's nipples as he fumbled with the laces and loosened Dogma's breeches.  
'Is this acceptable?' he asked, letting his fingers glide beneath the waistband.  
'Si…feels good.' Dogma agreed, rocking his hips slowly.  
'This is how it is meant to be.' Bartolomeo smiled, sitting up again and shuffling down the bed.

Lifting his head a little, Dogma watched through hooded eyes as Bartolomeo wrapped his hands around Dogma's thin hips and started easing his breeches down slowly. Moaning softly, he rocked his hips in an attempt to help and shivered at the heated look he got from the bigger Condottiero. Cock twitching in desire, he moaned low and dropped his head as he tried to part his thighs a little more.  
'There you go, just relax and let me take care of everything.' Bartolomeo chuckled, nipping a path along Dogma's inner thighs.  
'Want you.' Dogma whimpered, reaching out to Bartolomeo again.  
'You have me, bello mio.' Bartolomeo soothed, sitting up and sliding Dogma's breeches all the way off.

Getting to his feet, Bartolomeo untied his own breeches and slipped them off quickly before climbing onto the bed and stretching out beside Dogma. Drawing the younger man in closer, he went right back to tenderly caressing every inch of skin he could reach, seeking for any spots that would make his young lover writhe in pleasure.  
'Still comfortable?' he asked, needing to be certain that Dogma was comfortable so far.  
'Si, more please.' Dogma nodded, turning and lifting his head to catch a quick kiss.  
'I can do that.' Bartolomeo chuckled, leaning in for another sweet kiss.

Cradling Dogma against his chest, Bartolomeo dragged his other hand down Dogma's side and loosely curled his fingers around Dogma's proud cock. Stroking slowly, he listened to every desperate cry as the young man writhed and bucked uncontrollably. He really was beautiful, a delicate flush across his face and chest, nipples drawn up into tight buds and cock leaking freely over Bartolomeo's hand.  
'You are allowed to touch, Dogma.' Bartolomeo whispered, brushing a kiss across Dogma's forehead. 'Sex should never be all about one person.'  
'I understand.' Dogma nodded, running one hand over Bartolomeo's chest as the other glided down his side. 'It all feels so intense.'  
'Do you need me to slow down?' Bartolomeo asked, slowing his stroking to give Dogma a chance to catch his breath.  
'No, I want this so much.' Dogma insisted, rolling to press closer to Bartolomeo.  
'I will not stop, only slow for you to catch your breath.' Bartolomeo smiled, rubbing soothing circles on Dogma's back.  
'Slower might be good.' Dogma agreed, thumbing at Bartolomeo's nipples quickly.  
'Ohh, feels good.' Bartolomeo groaned, welcoming Dogma's growing confidence and aiming to encourage him to keep getting bolder.

Smile growing at the reactions he could get from the older man, Dogma swept his hand down over Bartolomeo's broad backside and onto one massive thigh. There he hesitated, not quite sure he was ready to take the next step. Taking a deep breath, he took the chance and let his fingers wrap around Bartolomeo's length. He was shocked and frightened to realise it was so thick that his fingers would not meet around it.  
'You will never fit.' he protested, starting to tremble again.  
'Do not worry, Dogma. We will work up to that.' Bartolomeo guided, drawing the young man into a calming hug.  
'Grazie.' Dogma whispered, relaxing into the embrace and trying to calm down.  
'Remember, we do this at your pace Dogma. Whenever you feel uncomfortable, we will pause for you to catch your breath.' Bartolomeo instructed, thoughts drifting to his own first time. 'I want this to be a positive experience for you.'  
'It is so far.' Dogma smiled, nuzzling Bartolomeo's chest slowly. 'I feel safe with you. Teach me, please. I want this with you.'

Humbled by such heartfelt words, Bartolomeo shifted his grip slightly and rolled onto his back. Letting his hands wander over Dogma's back and sides, he nodded encouragement as Dogma sat up and started exploring on his own. Face still flushed red, he squirmed a little to get settled before continuing his gentle touches.  
'Many people are sensitive here.' Bartolomeo suggested, running his fingers lightly over Dogma's neck. 'But always ask before you leave any marks. Some do not like that.'  
'I do not understand.' Dogma admitted, flushing deeper as he spoke.  
'Here is a good spot on my neck.' Bartolomeo offered, pointing to a spot low on the left side of his thick neck. 'Lick, suck and nip as you wish. You will soon learn. I do not mind if you leave any marks so long as you stay low.'

Astounded by the offer, Dogma felt a thrill race up his back as he leant down and nipped at Bartolomeo's finger lightly before sealing his lips around the indicated spot and sucking experimentally. He felt more than heard the deep groan Bartolomeo gave as he arched his neck and ran his hands over Dogma's back slowly. Now Dogma understood why some men spoke of their power in the bedroom. He certainly felt powerful kneeling over Bartolomeo, worrying at the spot on his neck and listening to him slowly falling apart beneath him.  
'Si…bene…' Bartolomeo groaned, one hand gliding up to ruffle at Dogma's hair tenderly as he shuddered. 'More?'  
'Si.' Dogma agreed, reluctantly sitting up a little and admiring the deep bruise already developing on Bartolomeo's neck. 'Please.'  
'Of course.' Bartolomeo smiled, blinking slowly as he caressed Dogma's back again. 'You have a great skill there.'

Chuckling softly as that adorable blush returned again, Bartolomeo gently coaxed Dogma to slide off and stretch out beside him again. Rolling onto his side, he ran his hand slowly over Dogma's side as he considered their next step. There were still so many things he could teach Dogma, so many options and skills that he would need to know if he was ever going to feel comfortable sharing pleasure with another man.

Shifting onto his knees, he nudged Dogma's legs apart and settled reasonably comfortably between them. He was perhaps getting a little old for these sorts of things but he wasn't about to ruin the moment for Dogma because of a few minor aches. Gliding his hands over Dogma's thighs and hips, he affectionately caught one hand as he leant forward slowly. Lacking the words to explain his plan, he settled for resting Dogma's hand on his head as he started lapping at the leaking head in front of him.  
'Oh! Oh…si…feels…' Dogma babbled, fingers pressing against Bartolomeo's scalp. 'Oh! Oh!'

Recalling every trick he'd learned from previous encounters with men, Bartolomeo kept his hands light on Dogma's thighs as he proceeded to take the young man to the brink of ecstasy. Lapping at the slit and suckling around the head, he listened to the rising howls from his younger bed-mate as he slid down further. Curling his tongue to cradle the turgid length, he hummed as he sucked harder.  
'Oh! Close…so…close!' Dogma cried, bucking against Bartolomeo's restraining hands.  
'Spill for me, Dogma.' Bartolomeo coaxed, teasing the youngster with his breath before diving back down to the root.

Surrendering to the lust thundering through his veins, Dogma cried out in rapturous pleasure as he arched and spilled down Bartolomeo's rippling throat. Collapsing back with a groan, he weakly scratched at Bartolomeo's scalp as he panted heavily.  
'That was…' he started, eyes sliding closed as he shivered in delight.  
'Take your time.' Bartolomeo uttered, pressing a soft kiss to one twitching thigh. 'You need more fruit in your diet. It helps to sweeten your essence.'  
'I will try to remember that.' Dogma nodded, letting his hand drop to the bedding. 'Is it normal to feel this tired after such a release?'  
'Si, perfectly normal.' Bartolomeo soothed, stretching out beside Dogma and drawing him into a tender embrace. 'Get some rest, I will stay right here with you.'  
'What about you though?' Dogma asked, throwing one arm over Bartolomeo's side and starting to draw aimless patterns across his back.  
'With age comes patience, Dogma. I can wait.' Bartolomeo smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Dogma's forehead. 'Rest, we have all night.'  
'No, I want to keep going.' Dogma insisted, still amazed by how right it felt to be held like this.  
'Dogma, you do not need to learn everything at once.' Bartolomeo sighed, tightening his grip a little more. 'You need to rest and regain your strength.'  
'No, please. Life is so uncertain, I do not want to miss this chance with you.' Dogma pleaded, trying to get even closer to the bigger man. 'Please, I w-want you to be my f-first.'

Rolling them again so Dogma was tucked under him and he could reach the oil bottle on the table, Bartolomeo sighed softly as he lowered his head to nip a faint mark on Dogma's left shoulder. He really would have preferred to wait before taking this step with Dogma, the boy was so desperate to be shown any sort of affection. He could only hope that desperation never got the chance to boil over into obsession.  
'Very well. Relax and be still, I will take good care of you.' he agreed, catching another sweet kiss before sitting up on his knees. 'Promise me you will speak if I hurt you.'  
'I promise.' Dogma uttered, spreading his legs again. 'I trust you, Bartolomeo.'  
'This may feel strange.' Bartolomeo warned, pouring a generous measure into his cupped hand and setting the bottle aside. 'Ready?'  
'Si.' Dogma nodded, watching Bartolomeo closely as he tried to relax.

Clutching at the bedding just for something to hold onto, Dogma whined low as one slick hand curled around his cock and stroked slowly. He still felt incredibly sensitive, the soft touch tormenting him in just the right way to stir his arousal. Relaxing further into the teasing touches, he let out a curious noise at the first gentle touch behind his balls. Wriggling his hips as a sign that he was okay so far, he planted his feet on the bed and shuddered as those calloused fingers glided further back, rubbing and stroking over skin untouched by another man.  
'Still fine?' Bartolomeo asked, drawing one fingertip lightly over Dogma's hole.  
'Si, just f-feels unusual.' Dogma nodded, looking up at the older man with a weak smile. 'Please, keep going.'  
'As you wish.' Bartolomeo agreed, shuffling closer as he continued his ministrations. 'Breathe Dogma, slow and steady.'

Constantly watching for any sign of discomfort, Bartolomeo tipped his hand up and glanced down to witness the oil beading and rolling down his fingers to pool against Dogma's virgin bud. Slowly, well aware just how easy it was to cause pain like this, he levelled his hand again and started gently prodding at the tight muscle with one fingertip. Keeping Dogma distracted with the hand on his cock, he slid his forefinger in to the first knuckle and smiled softly as Dogma let out a soft moan and arched against him.  
'It h-hurts…but it…feels so…good.' Dogma gasped, grip tightening on the bedding.  
'I know. The first time is always the worst.' Bartolomeo soothed, easing his finger in deeper.

Crying out as the pleasure built in his gut, Dogma tried to stay relaxed but he couldn't help twitching and shuddering as Bartolomeo added more oil and started easing in a second finger. The larger intrusion burned, thick fingers forcing his body to stretch in unfamiliar ways that would surely leave him limping tomorrow. Kicking out weakly, he did his best to ignore the tears gathering in his eyes as he moaned louder.  
'Too much?' Bartolomeo asked, pausing once again.  
'no.' Dogma groaned, trying to rock onto Bartolomeo's fingers again. 'Good ache.'  
'Ahh, I see.' Bartolomeo chuckled, leaning over to share a sweet kiss. 'Soon, my beauty.'  
'Grazie.' Dogma whispered, finding it easier to remain calm now that he knew Bartolomeo would never abandon him.

More oil, a quick check to make sure Dogma was still handling the stretch and Bartolomeo started easing in a third finger. Spreading his fingers slowly as he eased in deeper, he sought out that special little spot all men had deep inside and smiled softly as Dogma cried out in pleasure as he brushed over the magic little bump inside.  
'Please…need you…ora.' Dogma whined, reaching out with a shaking hand. 'Please…have me.'  
'Are you sure?' Bartolomeo asked, fairly sure another finger would be needed for Dogma to have this without risking injury. 'A fourth would be better.'  
'Please…ora.' Dogma begged, fingers digging into Bartolomeo's shoulder. 'Before…I spill.'  
'As you wish.' Bartolomeo nodded, understanding Dogma's need to see this through to the end.

Letting out a whine of disappointment as Bartolomeo eased his fingers free, Dogma watched in silent desperation as he reached for the oil bottle again and poured a healthy measure into his hand. Licking dry lips, he tightened his grip on Bartolomeo's shoulder and arched his back in an attempt to get even closer. He could hear the slick sounds of Bartolomeo preparing his thick length and was entranced by the look of pure bliss on Bartolomeo's rugged face as he worked his cock slowly.  
'Breathe Dogma.' Bartolomeo uttered, guiding his legs up as he positioned his eager cock at Dogma's hole. 'I will go slowly.'

Holding most of his weight on his knees and forearms, Bartolomeo smiled softly as Dogma wrapped around him in readiness; thighs tight against his hips and hands clawing at his shoulders. Waiting a breath to make sure Dogma was comfortable, he pushed forward slowly and groaned at the incredible tightness around his length. Slipping one hand down, he started gently rubbing at Dogma's lower back to help relax him as he slid in deeper.  
'It hurts…' Dogma whined, clutching tighter to Bartolomeo.  
'I know, the worst will be over soon.' Bartolomeo uttered, easing back to a gentle rocking motion to give Dogma time to adjust. 'I can stop if you so wish.'  
'No, I want…t-this. It just…hurts so much.' Dogma insisted, rocking back against Bartolomeo's thick cock.

Fighting back the quitter talk trying to force its way out his mouth, Dogma wriggled against Bartolomeo's warm strength and cried out as the impossibly thick length pushed in even deeper. Panting heavily, he tried to relax his hole to accommodate Bartolomeo but nothing he tried seemed to have much effect against the painful stretch.  
'Breathe, Dogma. You are through the worst, just one more push.' Bartolomeo panted, leaning down to steal a soft kiss. 'You feel incredible.'  
'Want you.' Dogma groaned, rolling his hips again. 'All of you.'

Working his free hand under Dogma's shoulders to help support him, Bartolomeo thrust again and let his eyes fall closed as he sunk in to the root at last. Lowering his head to press a soft kiss to Dogma's forehead, he held still and watched the emotions flash across Dogma's sweet young face. Slowly the pain in his eyes faded, replaced with a look of wonder and amazement as he squirmed and moaned softly.  
'You are incredible.' Bartolomeo praised, nuzzling Dogma's neck lightly.  
'So big…feels so full.' Dogma breathed, crying out as the slightest movement brushed against that special spot deep inside and sent stars across his vision.

Grip slipping in the sweat building up on their skin, Dogma tried to get even closer to Bartolomeo as he howled in bliss. The pain had almost completely disappeared, revealing the true pleasure that came from such an intimate moment with a trusted friend. Using one hand to pull Bartolomeo's head down for another deep kiss as the older man started thrusting slowly, he whimpered softly as he tried to follow the set rhythm.  
'Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.' Bartolomeo whispered, bringing his hand around to caress Dogma's arousal.  
'You too.' Dogma smiled, back arching as he cried out again. 'So close.'

Keeping a slow and gentle rhythm, Bartolomeo focused on enhancing Dogma's pleasure with a firm grip around his cock as he bowed his head to nibble at his neck lightly. Listening to every little cry and moan of pleasure, he allowed his own need to rise as he admired the stunning blush developing on Dogma's cheeks.  
'let go, Dogma.' he coaxed, putting a little more force behind his thrust as he rubbed at the head of Dogma's cock.  
'You first.' Dogma groaned, lifting his head to nip another bruise on Bartolomeo's neck.  
'Together.' Bartolomeo sighed, surprised when Dogma dropped one hand to entwine their fingers around his cock.

Feeling his inner muscles clamp down around the thick length piercing him, Dogma felt the fire in his gut burst into a roaring fire and he screamed in pleasure as he spilled between them. Sagging slightly, he tried to control his inner muscles but all he could feel was a vague flutter as Bartolomeo continued to thrust deep inside. Hissing softly with every push, he dug his fingers into Bartolomeo's back and was rewarded at last. With a deep groan he felt as much as heard, he shivered at the peculiar sensation of cum washing over his insides as Bartolomeo sagged over him.

Panting heavily, Bartolomeo fought his exhaustion so he didn't collapse on his smaller lover as he shuddered with the aftershocks. It had been years since he'd enjoyed a release that intense; he put it down to such a responsive partner.  
'That was amazing.' he uttered, pressing a tired kiss to Dogma's lips. 'You were perfect.'  
'Thank you.' Dogma replied, running one hand through Bartolomeo's sweaty hair.  
'This might hurt a little.' Bartolomeo warned, easing his arm out from under Dogma's shoulders and carefully easing his spent cock out.

Whining softly at the discomfort, Dogma clutched at the bedding and groaned in satisfaction as Bartolomeo collapsed beside him with a heavy sigh. Sweaty and tired, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift, working through everything that he had learned in this one night.  
'Stay the night?' Bartolomeo asked, curling one arm loosely around Dogma's waist.  
'Of course.' Dogma agreed, pretty sure he wouldn't be able to walk even if he wanted to leave.  
'Rest, I will fetch a cloth to clean up.' Bartolomeo guided, sitting up slowly.  
'Sounds good.' Dogma nodded, rolling onto his side to ease the discomfort in his ass. 'I will limp tomorrow I think.'  
'That is normal.' Bartolomeo smiled, climbing off the bed and holding onto it until he was steady on his feet.

Looking forward to a much needed sleep, Bartolomeo stumbled across to the wash basin in the corner and grabbed the rag he kept hanging within easy reach. Soaking it in the cold water, he wiped the mess off his skin with a brisk scrub before turning and padding back towards the bed. Bracing one hand on the mattress, he wiped Dogma down with a gentler hand and made sure he wasn't torn before throwing the rag towards the basin and climbing back into bed. Stretching out behind his young lover, he wrapped one arm loosely around Dogma's waist and snuggled in close with a yawn.  
'Sleep well Dogma.' he whispered, pressing one last kiss to Dogma's sweaty hair.  
'Buonanotte Bartolomeo.' Dogma yawned, curling one hand around Bartolomeo's wrist before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
